


Tribute for the Prince, Flowers for the Man

by justabore



Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, bottom!Sherif Ali, enough blasphemy to offend some
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabore/pseuds/justabore
Relationships: Ali ibn el Kharish/T. E. Lawrence
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Tribute for the Prince, Flowers for the Man

有关大马士革的传说全无半句虚言。仿佛白日里骤雨般短暂而暴烈的占领行动未曾发生似地，夜色下的城市看上去依旧有如天国的丰沛降落人间。

阿里正为身处这座雄伟建筑才能得见的景象所陶醉，随后便听到门板轻响。没有其他杂音，只是门板轻响——劳伦斯一贯轻手轻脚，这是他优雅资质的一部分，也是他今夜格外讨嫌的原因。

阿里回过头，劳伦斯停下脚步。

夜幕下，劳伦斯的样子总有些难言的恐怖。蓝色的眼睛泄露拜月野兽的荧光；沧桑的脸庞早被一村又一村、一城又一城的废墟碎片雕刻出皱纹；头发，他美妙的浸了蜜糖的金发洗褪成尘埃不详的灰度。

他面上带笑，那庸常、极具欺骗性的笑里满是迫人的善意，一如他请辞失败，从英军大营回到这片热土那一晚。那一晚回来的劳伦斯是个富有而强大的男人，或许更甚于阿里所能够想见的一切富有和强大。那令阿里迷惑而又不愿轻易怀疑，他还是将手给了他，权作为欢迎。而劳伦斯用双手托起他的手，置于手背上的吻绝非克己知礼，而是激荡的热情。

阿里显然受到惊吓，盲目地试图收回肉身接触的许可，却只能将劳伦斯也拉近。他们的胸膛贴在一起，阿里几度嗅到他的异裔兄弟胸中沸腾激荡的，教人难以抵挡的狂情。

劳伦斯又走近了，另一夜的回忆如蛇蝎缠上了支点，猛蹿上阿里的脊梁。

直至长袍蜷曲在腰间，他才意识到令他动也不能动的，正是赤条条的恐惧。劳伦斯的手伸入布料之下，而他的朋友已经抖得如同沙漠长风爱抚过的水塘。阿里渴望逃离和反击，但他的肌肉只学过疼痛的纪律，不若此刻，它们正向欢愉讨教，即便那不过是疼痛知名不具的远亲。

劳伦斯赞美他的皮肤宛如天鹅绒，是绝对上等，像随便哪一个醉汉或痴人般喋喋不休。真主赐福，任何能够得偿一吻的人都是幸福的，任何能够把他撕碎的人更是。渎神的狂言家是最有福的。阿里想起这英国人被如何地奉为神祇，而神又是如何偏爱仁慈之人，只因那是神自己也未能有的美德。

掌背如月光般苍白，掌心则像正午的黄沙一样滚烫。他从阿里的身体里凿出了一个女人，无情地使用她，完整地占有她。那具身躯阵阵颤栗，而颤栗是如此柔软的尖角和甲胄，旋即不击而溃。

他的朋友又走上前，恳切地握住他的手，阿里为抑制呜咽而屏息。他已然彻彻底底地惧怕劳伦斯，却无法彻底地拒绝。城市的光映亮劳伦斯的脸，他那斯文的，来自更高等级世界的垂怜的神色，再度令阿里痛苦不堪。

他不愿向如此信手拈来的高贵臣服，可臣服正是他盼望的。于血脉，于真主，而今将于一种雾水般难以捉摸的，对光明未来的许诺，阿里总想要保持警惕自醒，可臣服轻信的诱惑如同流沙，顽抗对放手总是不敌。

阿里任由劳伦斯与他接吻。劳伦斯刮得过分光滑的下巴蹭着他的，这触感古怪又黏稠大抵就是情人的吻，有别于手足至亲。

“我们拥有大马士革了。”他拥抱着阿里，越过阿里的肩膀望着窗外的人间天堂。他或许也会被一种忧郁击中，恰恰如阿里刚才一样。

“是的，直到明天。”阿里说。

“直到明天。”劳伦斯更加用力地拥抱了他的情人，无能享用祭祀的神拥抱羔羊。


End file.
